Mermaid girl?
by Sexy Vampire Girl
Summary: Aquaman and his Queen lost their daughter a 21 years ago near Gotham Bay. The girl was born like a human, no scale feet, and Aquman waits for the day of her return.Arielle's finally back home and starting to experience some new changes after her 21st bday


Mermaid girl?

By: Lady Danielle

* * *

><p>I loved the ocean and moving here made me feel much better. I felt as if I was at home. Sorry...let me start from the beginning so you could understand. My name is Arielle, not like the mermaid named Ariel, and I'm a college student going to Gotham University studying Marine Biology because I am completely in love with water and sea creatures. I was born near the Gotham Bay, raised somewhere else, but now I'm back here again after twenty years. My birthday is just around the corner where I'm going to be 21 years old...finally. Oh, and as a college student I live in the Gotham University dorms with a roommate named Danielle. It's summer time here and I'm finally taking classes that I love during the summer time.<p>

Looking at the scenery from my car, I could see the crowded beach, and the dorms right near the boardwalk. Danielle and I came back here since my parents wanted me closer to them. I had to see them first before I settled it. They lived in the city in a apartment...so that's where I'm heading.

Danielle moved in her sleep as she turned away from the sun that flashed her closed eyes. He eyes opened, looked at me, then sat up with her sleepy eyes. She reached for her glasses she kept in the cup holder to look around.

"Where here? Awesome!" she always surprised me how "alive" she could be in the morning. I'm not a morning person...at all.

"Yes, and I drove the whole night and I am not happy, bitch." I was allowed to call her that without insulting her because we were friend; practically like sisters.

"I love you." she adjusted her laid back chair up then looked at the beach. "You should of woke me if you wanted me to drive. Oh, it's so pretty here. I must say I'm happy to be back home...close to my love." she hugs herself.

"Batman freak."

"Hell, yeah! Batman is awesome, but Joker is cool too."

"Well, you will see alot of both of them since we are back in Gotham."

"Yes, and now I could get the Joker bedsheets that is only sold here." her eyes sparked as she looked at me, hands folded to her chest, and looking to passionate for someone who is crazy and tries to kill everyone.

"Your such a freak."

"Look whose talking, mermaid." she stuck her tongue out at me as I pulled into the nearest parking lot for the university students. "It's twelve in the afternoon, your mother isn't off yet and your father is still at work...I'm such a stalker."

"I'm going to see them later, I just want to hit the beach."

"But, we need to find Rachel. She said she would be around here, but I don't see her anywhere." Danielle opened her door first and the sun made her Carmel skin glow and her glasses reflected the sunlight.

When I got out I felt the sun beaming down on my dark red hair and felt my my bright green eyes hurting. I reached back in the car for my Yankee hat and sunglasses for shelter. This heat is killing me. I feel like a fish out of water and that wasn't good. I'm always thirsty and even the doctor told me that my body requires alot of water.

"Friends!" Danielle and I looked in front of us, pass the wooden gate, and unto the boardwalk. And there she was, Rachel, a friend Danielle and I haven't seen in a good year now. She didn't change much, but the fact she was wearing a white sundress and not the usual sweat suits. Every since she transfered schools I've noticed that she's been wearing girl clothes. It looked good on her. Rachel had dirty blond hair and beautiful blue eyes that reminded me of the ocean.

"She's wearing a bathing suit," Danielle said as she took off her shirt to show her one piece red and white spaghetti strap bathing suit top. "Great minds think alike."

My toes tightened against my black thong saddles and I ran to Rachel. It's been forever since I've seen her. This was such a dramatic moment and people were starting to watch as Rachel and I screamed as we ran towards another. When we hugged she was so hot; must of been out on the sun all day.

"Friend!"

Danielle came from the side and hugged both of us. We are so dramatic as we exchanged glances and phone stories.

"How long you've been here?" Danielle asked her. "And wearing a dress."

"Yeah, for lent I gave up sweats and ever since I've been dressing like this."

"You look good. I remember we went to a Yankee game for your birthday and you scared that poor girl riding the train with us, badass!" Danielle laughed and we found ourselves laughing with her about the great memories about our lives.

Oh, it was so great to be home with the "sisters" you loved.

All three of us went towards the beach to find Rachel's camp spot near the ocean. It was nice how all of us was just relaxing and doing under age drinking. I needed my Jack Daniels as well as my water. The three of us talked for a little while I had three shots before heading to the water. I was wearing a black bikini, not only because I loved black, but I had to keep the lifeguard away. Im a deep diver and at the beach their were rules on how far you could go which was why I swam at night on my own. Sure, it would of been great to be rescued be a handsome lifeguard, but I didn't want no one taking my joy for me.

Feeling the salty cold water against my toes made me feel a familiar shock that I loved so much. Once in the water I went under, dodging legs, then going into the beautiful kingdom. The water was so clear and the creatures gone along their business as I swam over their homes. I knew I was out pretty deep since I could swim fast and the life here was so calm. The sun was leading the way as I swam further out to the point the color of the water started to change. I've been this deep before, but not too deep. A group of fish swan my way with their silver scales that glittered as they swam past me then around me. I felt like their were welcoming me back home. I swam along with them; yet I could keep up. Danielle was right, I am a mermaid because I could hold my breath for so long. The fish brought me deeper into the ocean...

'I can't go too deep or I may get lost.' I thought and the fish just started to go up as if telling me to go back. I was about to follow until I felt something brush pass me. Whatever it was, it was huge. And as curious as I was, I followed it deeper into the ocean, but stopped when I ended up on a cliff that lead deeper. I saw perfectly find down there, but I would need air soon since it's been twenty minutes and Rachel and Danielle starts to worry.

As I looked down I saw pairs of yellow eyes staring at me. I backed up as they got closer and was readying to retreat. "Ahh!" I was being pulled my leg and dragged into the darkness to only be lifted up by...I don't know how I could explain this. I studied marine animals and this was something I've never seen before. It had to be a sea monster or dragon. It was a huge green scaled dragon with whisker and bright amber eyes. It was so beautiful, but also scary. He or she wanted me to ride on it's back and I wasn't going to question it.

_Heir..._

'Did I just hear something? I need to get to the surface because the water must be messing up with my eyes.' the funny thing was that my ears felt fine.

The dragon headed up to the surface. 'Did you understand me?'

_...Pr...ss _

I was starting to freak out so much that I let go and started to floated near it. I wasn't afraid because if it wanted to eat me it would of done it already. It stopped in front of me, sharp teeth and scary looking in all, but I didn't sense anything evil from it. It closed it eyes slowly as it moved closer to me. I wanted to touch it and I did. Oh, my gosh this was so awesome! I smiled and felt water entering my lung. I was starting to chock on what; sounded funny a bit to "chock on water." This wasn't the time to be making a joke when I'm about to die. My body started to feel weaker and my vision started to blur.

'No! I can't die like this...someone please...please help me!'

As soon I started to feel nothing I felt something warm pressed against my lips and air flowed through my body. What on earth was going on?

"Wake up." I heard a mans voice.

I felt air around me, still smelling the salt from the sea, but someone was holding me bridal style. I moaned as I felt the sun sneak behind my closed eye lids and turned my head.

"Hey, are you ok?" someone touched my cheek and I felt his shadow over my face.

I opened my eyes to the most sexiest pair of brown eyes I've ever seen. And like a stupid person I was, I coughed water in his face and turned over to let the rest of it fall out.

"Not the welcome I wanted from you." he laughed.

"I'm sorry." I turned my head to look at him again and it was a guy and not only his eyes was beautiful, but so was his face. I felt a my face turn red as I quickly got up from his arms and looked it him. I saw muscle after muscle along his chest and arms.'Talk about prince charming. Their really is a God that I was recused by this handsome man. He looks about my age.' I looked at the curves along his chest and my eyes traveled down to find...green? "Oh my gosh!" I looked stood back and looked at his whole body, this man wasn't a man...he was apart of Atlantis with his scaled cover legs.

"What?"

"Your from Atlantis and you saved me."

"Yeah, I'm Tyler and please to meet you." he offered his hand just like a human man would.

I took his hand and he leaned down and kissed it gently. It was getting hot out here... or was it just me? Or him? When he looked up at me he smiled at my red face. I felt something in my stomach that I never felt before...I had butterflies in my stomach.

"I'm...Arielle." I was gasping for air when I saw that. I was so breath taking that I sounded..."romantic?"

"It's nice to meet you Arielle." he stood close in front of me and touched my size leg. I read about this, the people of Atlantis greeted each other by touching each others fins. I think I'm going to faint with all the shivers that came from his hands on me. And hell yeah! I touched him back and felt his not so slimy green scales. "Wow."

"You know you shouldn't be this deep out here. Do you have a boat or something? This is what you humans travel on, right?"

"I came from Gotham Beach."

"Gotham Beach? Wow, you swam all the way in the middle of the ocean." his words were so calm and so gentle.

I swallowed the drool I had in my mouth then turned away for a moment to get myself together. And me turning away made me realize we were on this small piece of land and not one ofland around us. "I really got too far. I have to get back." I turned around, worrying that Rachel and Danielle was going to call the police if I didn't show up. I needed to get back fast! I walked to the edge of the small land and tried something.

"Come to me, I need your help." I whispered to myself as I spoke to the sea monster with my heart. I wasn't sure if it was going to work, but I felt it in my heart it would.

In mid-seconds the sea monster was in front of us, out of the water, and showing me it's whole body. It was so beautiful with its... Tyler took my hand and turned me eyes wear so confused and worried. Did I do something wrong?

"How are you able to do that?" he asked me.

"Do what?" being this close to him made my heart beat uncontrollably.

"Your controlling the Kings pets and only him and the queen could do that."

"You mean, Aqua-man?"

"What you doing is very dangerous and if the King find out he'll have my head. I'm protector of these waters which is why I followed you here."

"Stalker." I laughed for some reason and I hope he didn't mind me insulting.

He laughed, picked me up, and jumped into the water with the water below my neck. I wrapped my arms around his neck to only hold him closer to me and he reacted the same way as he pressed closer to me. 'He gives me butterflies.'

Sure, we could of gone back to sure side by side, but being this close was much, much better. He swam so fast and within minutes I was on the forbidden side of the beach. He set me on the abandon boardwalk and I looked down at him to thank him.

"Get home safe, Arielle." the way her send my name...oh, I felt the butterflies again.

"T-Thank you, Tyler." I saw push backwards from the boardwalk wood and looked at me with a smile.

And there he goes as he turned his back to me... "I feel butterflies, too." I heard him say.

My whole body froze and I felt my heart melting as I saw him go under and never appear again. I couldn't take it anymore, I dropped to my knees, pressed one hand on my beating heart and the other on my stomach. I think...I think I was in love with a fish? I would never see again...God was such a teaser. "WHY!" I screamed as loud as I could then stopped when I felt a tingle where Taylor touched me. "Wow, that's new."


End file.
